NARUTORAGON
by shawndeep
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki.Whois he? Son of Yondaime Hokage And Uzumaki Kushina.No.There is more. He is someone else.One who will unite the Human and Demon realm and bring peace and prosperity in the universe. He is the Light in the Darkness as we follow his journey.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO-RAGON

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

CHAPTER ONE : EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

A long time ago, a great demon with nine tails , known as Kyuubi No Yoko attacked Konohagakure No Sato, the Hidden Village of the Leaf . It was said to be all-powerful, who can destroy the world with its tails creating tsunamis, infernos, earthquakes .

As the Kyuubi approached the gates of Konoha, the demon was met by a large resistance of ninjas who began raining attacks on the said demon. However kyuubi swatted them like flies and continued on its quest ,the seemingly impending doom of Konoha. But, like all stories, a hero emerged at the very last moment. The hero was Namikaze Minato ,the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato ,the legendary Yellow Flash and The strongest warrior of the ninja world. Standing atop a giant reddish brown frog known as the Gamabunta, , he was a sight to be seen. Without an ounce of fear reflecting on his face , dressed in flowing yellow robes and a cape on his head he looked straight into the red eyes of kyuubi which turned black for a moment . The Yondaime felt disoriented and the world went black…………

" Ughhhh, where the hell am I ? The last thing I remembered was staring into kyuubi's eyes …… Am I dead? Ugghh, my head hurts" said Minato rubbing his temple and looking at the surroundings and his jaws dropped. He was currently lying on a plush bed in a beautiful bedroom. The walls were painted pink and the room had a comfy sofa, some books stacked on a table , teddy bears all around in cupboards, bed . "What the Fuc……..where am I?" exclaimed Minato.

"Quiet!! Stupid Mortal! You are in my mindscape." A deep voice rumbled.

" What the heck!! Who are you?" exclaimed an irate Minato.

"Foolish human. I am the Great Kyuubi No Yoko , The Queen of Demons, Lord of the Demon realm ! " she said in a rumbling voice.

"Whaaaaaatt? Kyuubi is a chick? What the hell! The great Kyuubi ,all powerful one is a girl? Hahahaha…This is unreal!" chortled the mighty hokage ignoring the ki that was being directed at him. In a flash he was punched hard and

crashed into the walls. "Now I feel better . A lot better. " said kyuubi . She was in her human form and she was a goddess. She had red silky tresses flowing down her waist, mesmerizing red eyes, high cheekbones, wholesome red lips, large bangs on her ears .She had an hourglass figure with large bosom, shapely waist and perfect bust and long, creamy, shapely legs that can make any guy drool and make women green with envy.

Meanwhile Minato was doing the same thing. Yes, he was drooling! " Pervert!" Kyuubi shouted and proceeded to smash his head. But Minato dodged and fortunately/Unfortunately got a glimpse of her cleavage and passed out due to blood loss. When he regained consciousness, he faced an enraged red-faced Kyuubi who looked as if she would castrate him. Minato got rid of his playful mood and turned serious. He asked " Why did you attack Konoha of all places? We have done you no harm. " Kyuubi sighed and sat down in a sofa ,"that's why I brought you here.. You deserve to know about my motives as you yourself is an integral part of it. I did not come to attack Konoha. The reason I came here because my soul-mate is in konoha!" "Whaaaaaaat?" "Who is he and why would your mate be a human? You are after all a Demon and Demon does not have a human as mate." Said the Yondaime. " I will explain everything..Be calm And Patient. It will take a while. I will start from the beginning. " said Kyuubi. And so she began…

" Millions of years ago, there was nothing. Darkness, Void.. However there was a ray of light. This ray of light manifested itself as two celestial beings, Kami and Ragon. These two Gods as we call them wanted to spread light in the Darkness. Hence they created the universe or realm . They used some amount of light and darkness to create demons and humans. Those who had more light than darkness became humans and those who had more darkness than light became demons. The select few who had equal amount of darkness and light as yin and yang became the most powerful ones, and were selected as guardians of the universe. Kami being the Elder god was known as the Creator. Ragon was known as Preserver and Destroyer.

It was said if the universe becomes too corrupted with evil and darkness then Ragon will himself take birth in the univese and pass his judgment. For millions of years of evolving, the universe has indeed become corrupted. Demons and Humans once lived together peacefully. But later, incessant warring resulted in the demon and human realm being separated by Ragon. Darkness being Predominant over light corrupted both demons and humans.. Even the guardians known as as the Tailed Demons were not spared. Some of them became corrupted, bloodthirsty and mad craving for more power.

The universe is facing destruction or Armageddon . Ragon will eventually destroy this universe and Kami will create a new one. But Ragon decided to give this universe a chance. So he decided to take birth in this universe and unite both human and demon realm together. Only through an unified front can this universe dispel the growing darkness and evil . And Ragon would be the one too try and preserve this universe."

" Now. The reason I told you this because Ragon decided to take birth in the human realm and in Konoha ! Because Konoha is the village where the purest of souls resides ….." said the Kyuubi.

" ……" Minato was speechless by this intriguing story by Kyuubi.."Who?" he asked.

" Its you, Minato and your wife, Uzumaki Kushina. You too have the purest of souls in the universe. Darkness have not been able to corrupt you . You are very powerful. .With power, comes responsibility .And you do not hesitate to throw your life for the people. And that's why, Ragon decided to take birth from Kushina's womb. Yes, the child that your wife has delivered is Ragon. And here is the last surprise! Ragon or Your son is my Soulmate !!"

Namikaze Minato ,the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato fainted !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**CHAPTER 2:**

" Well, I dreamt that the great Kyuubi No Yoko wants to mate with my son who has just been born today! That was not a pleasant dream.." said Minato.

" It is not a dream. Ragon or Naruto as You call him is my soul-mate. Kami-sama himself told me that and I have felt an uneasy stirring in my heart. It was as if my heart was restless. I have not come to attack Konoha. Infact I was coming to meet you , my dearest Father-in law" she said snickering.

" I am not that old. Hell I am only 25 ,for Kami's sake and I have been called Father-in law. This world is so unfair" cried Minato shedding anime-tears.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped at the spectacle . "Well onto serious matters. As I said I was coming to meet you. You are a master of sealing. I am giving you a seal which will seal me in Naruto. However, unlike your SHISHOU FUUIN, this do not involve Shinigami, nor will your soul be sacrificed. As Naruto and I are soul-mates, our souls are entwined. Thus by living inside Naruto, I will be able to communicate with him as well as train him. I will train Naruto from the age of three . You and Kushina chan Will also train him with all your known jutsus. He should reach at least jounin-level within age of six. At age six, He will be gone for a training trip about which I will tell you later. At age Fourteen he will b e able to complete his training and will regain his memories of his self, Ragon as well as his powers. He will return to Konoha at that time and take the Genin-exams. " Kyuubi said.

"Why will he take the Genin exams when he will probably be more powerful than me." Asked Minato

"Its all part of the Grand scheme. The youth brigade are the future of the human realm. Ragon wants to interact and make friends with the young generation of ninjas. He will unite them and get rid of their narrow-mindedness and beliefs that were passed onto them by the older generations.

At that time , I will be released from the seal and take my place as Naruto's mate.

By the way, I will not be only Soul-mate of Naruto. There are five mortals and three demons including me who are the soul-mates of Naruto. They will come in the later phases of his life." Said Kyuubi

" You mean my son will form a harem? Way to go son! He is sooo lucky!! Eight chicks surrounding and pampering him. " dreamt Minato, a perverse smile on his face." Sensei will be so pleased!" he said.

Meanwhile Kyuubi's eyebrows were twitching at the perverted ness of THE Legendary Yondaime. She was itching to painfully castrate him and feed him his jewels. But then she remembered Kushina and her severe dislike for perverted ness. She grinned evilly. Minato is in for a painful bout of punishment!

" Now hurry up and and study this seal. You will need to act as if you have defeated me. And never ever tell to anyone that I am sealed in Naruto. Or everyone will believe that Naruto is a demon. All plans of Ragon will be in vain." said Kyuubi seriously. "you can tell only Kushina-chan of this conversation and no-one. "

"And my Dearest Father-in-Law ,don't try to turn your son into a pervert.I will be watching and I can come out of the seal for a limited time …." She said with an evil smile that promised pain if Minato does not comply with her requests.

When Minato finished studying the seal, she sent him out of her mindscape.

" Phase one of the mission complete. Now I will be with my Naru-chan!" said Kyuubi.

Meanwhile Yondaime,despite the pervert he is was serious in important matters. He enacted his part with masterful precision. To any Spectator it looked like He was fighting for his life with the mighty Kyuubi. He took the battle with Kyuubi away from the human population to some distance, brought up his new born son and and masterfully sealed the Kyuubi in his son's belly.As the Kyuubi vanished she gave Minato a grateful nod which he returned.

To any bystanders it looked like Yondaime's hands had flashed with some unknown seals and the Kyuubi vanished in thin air.

The crowd gave a joyful cheer and hailed their Valiant Hokage, who risked his life to kill the mighty demon. He was a hero and they gave him a standing ovation, which he rightfully deserved.

" Now to face Kushina and tell her all the facts. ……………. " he said and looked at his son, Naruto. The blonde-haired baby was sleeping peacefully in his hands." My son will have a harem!" he said again and giggled perversely.

Thus the Hero/Pervert began to walk to the Gates of Konoha with his child in his arms…..

P.s. Please give your reviews on the two chapters so that I can evaluate my shortcomings. And give your views on this story.. Also who will I put in Naruto's Harem. give the names so that I can think about it.


End file.
